


Winning Moves

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Winning Moves

**Title:** Winning Moves  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's challenge: Competition  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Fluff/ Cross-dressing implied.  
 **A/N:** Harry knows how to let them both win.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Winning Moves

~

Harry spent the majority of the match circling lazily, avoiding Ron. Ron kept him within reach, however, and every time Harry feigned, Ron followed.

Finally, Ron gave up, and it was then Harry spotted the telltale golden glint and made chase. Ron’s hesitation was his downfall and when he eventually caught up, Harry was beaming, holding the Snitch aloft.

“Puddlemere United wins the competition!”

Harry grinned at Ron, and when they landed, he whispered, “Guess we know who’s wearing the skirt tonight.”

Ron rolled his eyes but Harry knew it was all for show. They both won on skirt night.

~


End file.
